City of Mortal Sins
by Digitialwriter92
Summary: After CoHF. One year after the Dark War and the Shadowhunters aren't yet up to they're former power. However evil never sleeps for long and the arrival of a familiar face has struck everyone with terror but what is truly terrifying is the news this man brings. Darkness shrouds light, Shadow draws blood, Fear captures courage and when alls good in the world is gone...Then what.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Sin Returns.

Out of the maddening vortex of flashing gold and spinning darkness. A young man was tossed on to the wet green of Central park. Breathing hard and covered with nicks and cuts the man lifted himself up with effort as he could feel the demon poison in his veins do its work. He looked upon the portal he had just come through and hoped it would close soon...but nothing was ever easy for one of the last survivors of the Shadowhunters. He saw with his farsighted Rune burning with use, that black twisting shapes were coming ever closer and finally the portal was closing. Closing to slowly that two of the demons had entered the realm and took corporeal forms. One was a shaggy mess of black hair with two large yet bony arms that almost could be mistaken for whithered tree branches, and a single red orb in the center of the black mass that leaked a fluid that burned the grass. The other was a what looked more like a overgrown snake with tanish skin that gave off a distinct shine that made it easy to guess that the thing was coated in a poison, but no eyes and instead of fangs it had grotesque looking teeth that looked more like shards of broken glass.

The young shadowhunter was battered and exhausted but he could not let this final mission fail. He pulled his silver broadsword decorated with falling stars from its sheath. The snake demon attacked first, slithering killing the grass and replacing the green with a dead brown in its wake, attempting to bite down on the warriors shoulder. He jumped back and prepared his broadsword. The demon launched itself again as the shadowhunter spun to the left using his momentum to swing his sword across and through the giant snake cutting it in half from its mouth to the tail. The other demon wasted no time to move in and smashed one of its rooted like claws against the hunter. His silver broadsword escaping his grip and landing several feet away from him. The black mess of hair then leaped on top of the winded man dripping acidic fluid from its pulsing red orb. Knowing he has no other choice the shadowhunter makes a desperate move to the hilt of a shortsword strapped just above his waist. The demon sees it and shudders in fear but before it can do anything the hilt of the shortsword is pulled and the demon flickers out of existance in a blinding radiance.

Sheathing his holy weapon the worn out warrior slowly makes it back to his feet and takes a long look at whats around him. Making his way through the park, all the lively green had surpised him but what caught him most was what he saw next. Cities. People. All alive and bustling with there own lives unknowing about the hunters in the shadows that protect them from the ever looming darkness. He was in awe at what he saw. Never had he been so happy to see so many people walking around and have nothing to do with demons or the fear of dying at a moments notice. He looked up and saw a night sky filled with sparkling lights, a sky not scorched nor a moon broken, if only it was daytime. How the shadowhunter would love to see the proud brillant sun, a sun that is not a mere pathetic cinder of fallen ash and smoke.

As the man made his way to the sidewalk he noticed two young men in black leather outifts. He could tell in a instant what they were. They were like him but not battered and beaten survivors of a lost civilization no they were harden warriors, proud and in they're prime. However the young man was starting to lose what will he had. standing was becoming more of problem for him as the world was spinning around him and kept spinning as he was certain he had fallen to the hard cemented ground. The two shadowhunters came to him one with black straight hair and blue eyes, the other was all gold hair, eyes, even his skin seemed to have some gold in it. They removed the hood of his cloak and jumped back in surprise and almost fear of the mess of white hair. The Gold warrior grabbed the wounded man by the neck of the cloak harshly and between clenched teeth he hissed."Who are you!?"

Taking the last of his strength the shadowhunter whispered. "Jonathan...Fairchild."


	2. Chapter 1: Ghost of Christmas past

Disclaimer. I do not own, original characters are owned by Cassandra Clare.

Part 1

Unbidden my brother

Face me my brother I cannot see you for you are a shadow unbidden.

Chapter 1: Ghosts of Christmas Past.

Clary couldn't believe she was in Victoria's Secret during one of the busiest times of the year. She just couldn't ever make herself do it even if that meant getting something "sexy" to show off in front of her boyfriend. Clary was just not that kind of girl and no matter what happened between her and Jace, she got the feeling that wasn't going to change. Especially with Isabelle who also dragged a mug faced Maia with her. Neither of them wanted to do this however Isabelle being...well Isabelle, just would not take no for an answer. " Izzy seriously I'm not into this kind of thing!" Clary pleaded.

"Oh hush your lucky you have such a wonderful friend like me to help you out in times of need...like right now." Said Isabelle. "Besides I have to pick up something for Simon so I thought why not help my friends out in the process."

"Isabelle I like you and all but I do not wear anything that doesn't cover my cheeks." Complained Maia. She did not look like she was having a good time. Maia wasn't like Isabelle at all. Like now she wore tattered jeans, tennis shoes, a Dark brown Tara leather jacket thrown over a Black Bon Jovi t-shirt. While Isabelle was in one of her usual winter outfits, a dark blue Cashmere coat with the inside collar points that were dark grey, with fish net sockings running up her legs and knee high leather boots.

"And this is why you two need help." Isabelle said as she pull something off one of the racks. "Clary." She said with a sly smile as she held something up that was suppose to look like underwear but missing a few key parts. " I'm not wearing that until you find the rest of it." Clary said. She couldn't decide if now was a good time to make a run for it or throw Maia in to the deathtrap that Isabelle had picked up. "C'mon Jace is going to love this on you."

Clary sighed. She couldn't even remember how she got into this mess in the first place. She look around the store to hopefully find something that will satisfy Isabelle's urge to help and let Clary keep her comfortability. She saw Maia taking her phone out for the millionth scrolling through her messages. Clary could see the outline of the Council medallion underneath the Werewolf's black t-shirt. she wondered if Maia ever had any problems with all the responsibility that was shoved on to her mostly at once. Being representative of the Werewolves, Leader of the New york pack, and starting up the Praetor Lupus. So much to put on a seventeen year old shoulders. "What's up?" Maia said to Clary.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me. Something up?" "Oh sorry, just wondering how you do it." Clary said. Maia looked puzzled "Do what?" Clary pointed to the medallion Maia was wearing around her neck. "Oh that." The redheaded Shadowhunter thought she could see weariness in the wolf girl's eyes. "It can't be easy to have to deal with all that."

"Well Bat helps out with the pack, and Magnus has been kind enough to let me see his records of the Praetor Lupus when it began in London." Maia explained. "Luke has been a great help advising me with the representative of the werewolves. So its not like I'm alone doing all this but the Council hasn't been able to appoint anyone to take charge of the Praetor yet. So until that happens they want me to keep going at it." Clary could hear the exhaustion coming out as Maia talked.

"I guess this isn't helping much is it." Clary said waving her hand gesturing it to point out the store. Maia formed a little smile on your tired face. " I know she's trying help in her own way. I guess she isn't that bad." Clary looked back at Isabelle who was so interested in what looked like to Clary, a midsection torture device, 'how is she going to breath in that' Clary thought to herself. "Don't tell me your still mad at her over the thing with Simon?" Maia kept her expression the same. "It helps when she's not drinking with my ex-boyfriends." Clary couldn't help but let a little laugh escape from her. "I'm sorry that's not funny." But before Maia could say anything else Isabelle came walking over and Clary could tell something was wrong since Isabelle was in her Shadowhunter mood, face tight and black eyes alert. "Just got a text from Alec." She said and showed the other two girls. **Institute ASAP!**

"What happened?" Clary said. She knew that since she had taken on the oath of a Shadowhunter that she had to respond to sudden calls of emergancy.

"Don't know Alec isn't picking up but we need to leave right now. Maia as the Representative of the Werewolves you should come with us." All hints of Isabelle's playful and feminine attitude was replaced by her years as a shadowhunter, arrogant and harsh.

"Alright lets go." 

"How is this possible." Alec said clearly unsettled by what he was looking at between the bars. " He's dead, Clary stabbed him."

" I know Alec I was there." Said Jace in his nonchalant voice. "Actually I think we were all there Me you, Clary, Isabelle, and the vampire."

"Will you stop joking for five minutes!" Alec yelled as he slammed his hand against the bars. "I mean how do you explain this how are we going to explain this!" Alec was on the verge of a panic attack (some people thought with Jace as his parabatai that he should've had a panic attack long time ago) with good reason. No one could forget how clever or strong this guy had been or the damage he caused.

"We tell it the way it is and get the Silent Brothers to bring the Mortal Sword and get any info out of him that we can. If the Clave finds out about him they'll just sentence him to a really bad torturous death before we know what's actually going on."

Alec just looked at Jace and knew he was right...like most of the time. They had gone on a routine partol around Manhattan and everything was looking good, the Wolves were on the prowl, Vampires shifting through the shadows of alleyways, Falling sparks of all colors could be seen along the skyline with warlocks practicing various spells. Such standards had become mandatory until enough shadowhunters havd been ascended into the ranks. However when Jace and Alec turned on to West Dr their sensors went off comfirming demon activity. Only when they got to the origin of the demonic signals did they see that a lone cloaked person unsteadily walking over to the sideway that followed along Central park. When he collapse Jace and Alec rushed over to see what happened. Removed his hood only to be shocked at what they saw. Tussled white hair that Jace knew all to well but instead of having eyes like black tunnels he had Clary's eyes, a deep sea green. Jace couldn't believe it and even more so couldn't control his sudden burst of rage at the sight of the young man in front of him. Jace grabbed the mans cloak as violently as he could hissed between his clenched teeth. "Who are you?!" The young man just whispered. "Jonathan Fairchild." and passed out.

After the shock had worn off Jace and Alec had taken Jonathan to the Institute. Alec noticed he had demon poison in him from his smoking wounds. They cleaned him up the best they could but now it was all on the white haired man to keep himself from dying. Luckily it was only Jace and Alec in the Institute. Simon was with Maryse Lightwood in Idris working on Shadowhunter culture with some of the more ascended recuits. Isabelle had taken Clary somewhere, When Jace ask where they were going Isabelle just stuck her tounge out at him. Alec patted Jace on the shoulder. "Hey did you hear me?" Jace looked over. "Your not having a sleepover with Magnus here not after I found out why he was banned from Peru."

"What, No!" Alec blushed. "I just heard back from Isabelle she's bringing Clary and Maia Roberts." That caught Jace's attention. "Why the wolf girl after all I just said the Clave shouldn't know about him yet. That Werewolf is extremely loyal to the Council." Jace was irritated. "Tell Isabelle to send Wolf girl home we don't need this to get blown out of proportions."

"Jace we have a Sebastion Look a Like in our basement how is that not going to get blown out of proportion." Alec said. "And besides she can't, Wolf Girl is already in the Institute." And sure enough the both of them could hear clang and turning wheels of the old elevator.

Clary, Isabelle and Maia exited the cab and ran through the winter night as the three girls, shivering, entered the Institute. "Glad we got here right before it started to snow to badly." Said Isabelle brushing white flakes out of her Raven hair. She took off her Dark blue Coat revealing a Chandelier Knit Dress that ended just midway to her thighs. Casual Isabelle wearing nothing but the loudest and most glamorous attire. Clary never did figure out how Simon was able to grab hold and keep Isabelle interested him with her looks and charms. Isabelle was one of those girls that could have any guy she wanted yet she chose Simon. Not that Clary was complaining just the opposite, she was happy for Simon for the both of them. Clary didn't think she ever saw Isabelle so happy unless she was with Simon as much as she tried to hide it. Something that Clary was grateful that the Dark War didn't take him away. She wasn't sure if she could watch over Isabelle as she would be a mess, as she almost was.

"Clary can you push the button?" Asked Isabelle. "Alec sent another texted saying he Jace are in the basement."

"Alright." Clary said as she pushed the button. "I didn't know the Institute had a Basement."

"Most of them had there's filled in as to prevent Zombie Invasions even Werewolves have broken into Institutes by digging their way to the basements. Though since we're in a big city there is so much sewage drains, electrical wires, and gas pipes that most capable of digging just don't find it worth the risks."

The elevator came to a stop and opened the doors as to allow the three girls to enter. Isabelle took out her Stele and drew a rune of Further on a blank space on the panel then pushed the button. Instead of going up the elevator went down which gave Clary and Maia a bit of a shock while Isabelle just leaned against the wall. Clary started to wonder before Simon how many guys Isabelle brought to this basement. Though she felt it better not to say anything.

"Wonder whats so important that a Downworld Representative needs to be present." Said Maia she seemed more tired than before at Victoria's Secret.

"I just thought it was a good idea for you to come along since you are a Representative." Isabelle replied. Maia looked increasingly annoyed to the point where she and Isabelle would go at it and Clary wasn't sure if she could stop them both.

The elevator stop and opened up to a dark corridor that had self lighting witchlight torches revealing the way before the girls. Isabelle walked out of the elevator with out a second thought while Clary and Maia hesitated before getting out. The walls of the corridor were bare except the evergrowing moss and spider webs that covered them giving Clary the creeps. She may have fought demons, Vampires and estranged members of her family but spiders still freaked her out. How was that possible.

"Clary!" Yelled a Familiar voice. Jace ran up and to Clary and caught her in a loving embrace. "This never gets old does it?" Clary closed her eyes and felt her mans arms around her, feeling the warmth that came from them. "It's never going to get old." She told him.

"Hey no fair!" Isabelle complained. "If I can hold on to Simon then Jace you shouldn't hold to Clary like that."

"What in any demon realm do you think that I'm actually going to follow that logic." Jace said to a irritated Isabelle. Isabelle tried to think of something to say which was a first for Clary since she figured the Raven haired girl wasn't yet used to the way Simon was.

"Hey!" Alec called out. "We have something much more serious than your relationships!" Everyone took Alec's tone to heart as even Jace lost his annoying yet appealing snobby attitude.

Jace gestured everyone to follow him into the room. There were even more heavily built up spider webs in the corners of the room Clary seriously wanted a flamethrower to burn those arachnids to ash. Though Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Maia didn't bother with the webs instead focused on the cell across the room. Clary noticed that Jace and Alec were still in their Shadowhunter gear then followed their gaze to the cell and a patch of white strands against black gear. Clary felt her breath leaving her body as the white strands began to move revealing a face that had haunted her in nightmares. "Sebastion." Clary whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Mortal Instrusments, original characters are owned by Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 2: Dimensions apart

Waking up in a damp cell and having your hands bound behind your back wasn't a pleasent experience though it was better than falling into a pit of hot ash and having your lungs burn from the inside out. Jonathan had watched too many of his follow comrades die in gruesome ways to let something like a cell bother him. He woke up to a loud bang, like someone had slammed their hand against hollow metal, but didn't actually make any effort to get up until he tried to grasp the situation he was in. Jonathon had heard every word the two shadowhunters had spoken, about him supposedly being dead, The Clave wanting to kill him on sight, and they kept calling him Sebastion. Something just didn't add up here obivously they thought he was someone else and it wasn't someone Jonathan thought was a good person to be mixed up with. He finally raised his head when he felt the stares of many people on him giving him the feeling 'its time to stop playing dead'. When he raised his head there were five people including the two Shadowhunters that had pick him up at the Park though they were looking at him with contempt. The other three were girls, one with long black hair and a curvy figure, Jonathan couldn't see that well since the Witchlight torches behind his vistors had cast them in shadow but he could still tell that she was beautiful. The other two were a bit shorter, one with red hair and the other he could had darker skin and hair braided to the back of her head. They all had the same expression though, shock mixed with pure hatred and disbelief.

"Sebastion." Whispered the redhead. That name again. "Why, how is this even possible?!" The girl sounded like she had just woken up from a nightmare.

The other girls were undoubtingly speechless. The beautiful black hair girl was starting to tremble not with fright he recognized but with utter and pure anger and hatred. "Why can't you just DIE!" She screamed as she drove her hand to the silver braclet twinning up her arm, pulling it off in one swift practiced movement revealing her whip that shot out with every intention of killing him. The cell bars did nothing to hold back the fierce lashing weapon as it sliced through the them like a hot knife through butter. Jonathan ducked as low as he could just in the nick of time. He could hear the girls whip snap as it tore through the damp air and old rock of the cell.

"Isabelle stop if you kill him then there is no way to know what's going on!" The black haired shadowhunter shouted. He pulled the girl, Isabelle, out of the room with her yelling and kicking out trying to get other attack in.

"Alright." said the boy with golden hair. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

Reasonable questions Jonathan thought. "My name is Jonathan Fairchild." The redhead flinched. "And before I tell you where I came from may you please tell me where this is?" He asked. "All I remember is fighting two demons in that park then fainting."

"So you did kill those demons." Said the Shadowhunter. "Well as for where you are, Your in the New York Institute of the Conclave." Jonathan's eyes wided as he remembered seeing the city for a few moments before he collapsed. "Something wrong?"

"So this world isn't ruled by the demons?" Jonathan asked. The gold boy just looked at him through suspicious eyes. "No its not. Where are you from?"

Jonathan looked at him sternly. "Ephraim."

x x x

"Morgenstern down, the victor is Hightower!" Patrick Penhallow announced. Simon was seriously wishing he had joined his highschool's wrestling team. Charles Hightower was a Ascended Recuit like Simon who had drunk from the Mortal Cup around the sametime as him but unlike Simon he was a athlete in his highschool. Football, wrestling, basketball, and was trained in Boxing for a good portion of his 16 and half years. "Hey Simon you alright?" Charles asked with a apologetic smile.

"Yea I'll survive until next time." Simon joked. Though Charles was roughly the same age as Simon with light brown hair Caesar style cut, gray eyes. he was built like a linebacker with another foot of height which gave him the nickname 'The Hightower Giant'. Simon always thought Charles was a carbon copy of Tommy Morrison.

"I'm just glad we weren't boxing I like my face the way it is." They were training in the Palestrae of the Academy. Since Shadowhunters were old fanshioned they were determined to keep the names of things as close to their origins as possible. Like the Palestrae was what Gyms were called in Ancient Greece. The hall was huge in a rectangular shape a little bigger than a football field. Mats and small arenas, where young shadowhunters learn to fight hand to hand combat as well as other training to boost stamina, were in the center of the great hall. Rock walls of rough brittle terrain made up most of the eastern side and they were enchanted so no matter how fast you climb you could be climbing in one spot for hours, on the western side was a statue of the Angel in marble painted with silver and gold, holding a gigantic sword of polished iron. On both sides of the the Angel were the doors to the outside green fields where weapon training took place as well as other skill sets like tracking, concealment, security, assassination, first aid, extraction, the use of Runes and Seraph blades. Columns, that lined the eastern and western sides of the structure, were a mix of white marble and what looked like quartz giving the Palestrae a marvelous sense of divinity like the place was cut and built by the angels of God. When the sunrises the Palestrae shines with brillant light dancing through the hall and everything seems to glow with a firery blaze when the sun sets.

Believe it or not but the Palestrae only made up about half of the Academy with the other half being commited to studies. Demonology, dead languages, meaning of the Runes, Nephilim history and culture. Simon thought highschool was brutal, the Shadowhunters take things to an whole another level but considering that they're all trained to kill demons and risk they're lives at young ages it makes sense.

"Morgenstern, Hightower benches!" Yelled Patrick Penhallow, "Younglove, Waterwain on the mat now!"

Simon and Charles seated themselves down on the benches with the other Ascended recuits. It's been just over a year now since Simon had drunk from the Mortal cup. He hadn't seen his family at all since then but it was the Law. He couldn't have any contact with them or his old friends. However with help from Magnus Bane he regained some parts of his memory like his first encounter with Jace, becoming a vampire, fighting a war against demons, summoning the Angel Raziel, and kissing Isabelle. Isabelle, Simon didn't remember everything but he knew he had fallen in love with her and the memories proved it however there were somethings that Simon just couldn't believe he did. It didn't mean he still didn't love Isabelle but because he couldn't remember everything from his vampire days Isabelle had always put up a shield after he couldn't remember something that involved her.

"Jeez that Coach, there is no leniency with that guy." Charles said. Simon muffled a small laugh. "What?"

"I've just never thought of Patrick Penhallow as a coach." Simon replied. "This isn't like typical highschool."

"No it's not my friend." Charles agreed. "Cuz no highschool has girls that look like that." He pointed to a girl with scarlett red hair in a gray tang-top that hid alot underneath and black shorts that only covered the necessary amount of skin showing long Marked toned legs. The girl was on the left most side of the mats matched with a boy of similar height but more build in the upper body department with normal brown hair, pair of black slacks covered him from his waist to his ankles. "Where have you ever seen such a fine piece of ass?"

"Um dude that isn't something you say to or about the girls here." Simon told him. "it will literally get you killed or tortured in very imaginative ways." Charles just snickered. "I can handle her don't understatemate a champ." Simon was sure the Hightower boy hadn't gotten over his mundane days in high school where nearly all the girls loved the athlete. Simon had a bad feeling with was going to end badly.

Just then the supervisor gave the command to begin. The brown haired boy struck first with a right handed jab to the face but was intercepted by the girl and in a flash of red hair. The boy was on the mat holding his stomach."Brandywolf down, the victor is Ravenscar!" the Supervisor announced. Then the Scarlett haired girl turned and winked in Simon and Charles direction.

"Wish me luck man." Charles patted Simon's back as he started to get up. Simon pleaded. "Please Charlie for the love of god don't!" But the Hightower boy was already on the mat.

"Hi there, Charles Hightower a pleasure to meet you." He greeted the Scarlett haired girl. "So you must be the mundane that the Hightowers accepted into their family." She said to him, her smile not wavering at Charles immense size.

"That be me." Charles standing casual. "Not bad for a mundane right." Though if that was supposed to be a question he quickly dismissed that thought when he took off his tang-top to reveal his toned upper body that was alreay covered in sweat making a few of the shadowhunter girls in the other side of the Palestrae blush and wide eyed.

"Its a shame." Said the Ravenscar girl. Charles just looked puzzeled. "That such pureblood family has been tainted by filthy blood."

That sent a jolt of shock through Charles. "What you mean filthy blood?" The girl looked at him with distaste. "Mundanes who have no idea of our honor or sacriface have no right to be here." Charles was getting pissed. "I have drunk from the Mortal Cup, I've endured the same training and wear the same Marks." He glared at her. "So tell me why do I have filthy blood?"

"Just cuz you recieved all of that doesn't mean you understand any of it." She told him. "Your just flaunting the power that was given to you, truthfully I find you disgusting."

"Enough Chatter!" yelled their Supervisor. "Get set, Begin!"

x x x

"Okay I don't even know what Ephraim is." Complained Clary. Jace was at the table with a stack of various books in front of him. Several of them were open making Jace look like he could read them all at once. "Ephraim was originally one of the sons of Joseph and the name of one of the Twelve Tribes of God." Jace continued not taking his eyes off the pages of the book he was reading. Clary seriously wished she could multitask like that. "Ephraim then became a name of a kingdom made of ten of the Twelve Tribes, however it was then destroyed by Assyria." Jace stopped as he continued reading four books at once. Clary could see that he was trying to seperate fact from fiction. From what shadowhunters are taught, that all myths are true, time still played determining factor in deciphering legends. Myths might be true but how they came to be was something completely, and Clary was quickly finding that out.

"Belial." Jace said. The name was somewhat familar to Clary. "Isn't Belial a demon?" She asked. Jace looked over at her with all seriousness hardening his sculpture like features of his face. "He isn't just demon Clary, think back to your studies so far."

She tried to remember. Clary knew the name Belial was associated with wickedness and ungodliness, but that didn't narrow it down much considering all demons are wicked and hate god. Then something sparked in her brain. Looking at Jace's expression there was only a few times when he was this serious about demons. If there were an army of demons or..."Belial is a Greater Demon." She answered him.

Jace nodded. "Not just a Greater Demon Clary, He's a Prince of Hell." Jace looked like he was on to something. "I think i know why Jonathan is alive." Clary was lost but trying to follow. However instead of answering her the golden shadowhunter leaped out of the the chair and ran toward the door, motioning with his hand for Clary to follow. "Jace where are you going?!" She yelled. They were already at the elevator. Jace drew the Rune of Further on the panel and pressed the button. "It might sound crazy but i'm pretty sure I'm right." He said. Clary couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or to her. "Well considering that your annoyingly right most of the time, mind sharing your ideas?"

"it be faster to explain front of him." Jace told her. The elevator came to a stop and Jace ran out with Clary trying to keep up. Jonathan was moved into a different cell after Isabelle's attempt to behead him had sliced the the cell bars into pieces.

The sight of Jonathan was very unsettling. Clary remembered everything that her deceased demonic brother had and tried to do to her. The mental abuse, the beatings he gave her, and attempt on her virginity. The nightmares that came after his death were much worse. Clary tried not to think about them but when the White haired copy of Sebastion looked up at her with his green eyes. Despite that there wasn't a trace of demon in this boy Clary just couldn't look him in the eyes. "Clary." Jace said with concern. She looked at him. "You don't have to be here." She shooked her head. She couldn't let Sebastion scare her for the rest of her life.

"Clarissa?" Jonathan said. He looked at her with green eyes full of suspicion. "You here to kill me?" Clary just looked at him in confusion. "I already killed you once!" She told raising her voice. "So how can you be ALIVE!?" her voice now echoing in the hallow cell chamber.

"Enough!" Jace yelled at both of them. "Clary i know whats going on." He told her. "Remember what said when we went into the Demon Realms?" She nodded "You said we went sideways, like it was our world but destroyed."

"Thats right, we found out about other shadowhunters that defended and failed in they're duties in the Demon Realms." Jace explained. "The reason Jonathon is alive is because he's not from this dimension." He looked toward Jonathan for comfirmation of his claim.

"Your right." He said. "In my world the demons have control and the shadowhunters are nearly extinct, all we can do is defend what is left of humanity." Then he looked at Clary with the same suspicious eyes. "Now will you tell me why your alive Clarissa?"

She looked at him perplexed. "What you mean?" "How are you alive?" Jonathan asked again. Jace stepped in. "Hold on are you saying Clary is dead in your world?" Jonathan nodded. "Yes and I know first hand becaused I killed her."

Reviews are appreciated. Sorry about the late update research took longer than expected. Hope you guys liked it.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I don't not own the characters of Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does.

Chapter 3: Ascending and Falling

Charles hadn't been expecting the Redheaded beauty in front of him to make the first move. Neither was he expecting such a vicous assault of quick jabs, and swinging kicks mixed with her raising knees and elbow strikes. The Hightower boy was on the defensive, keeping his arms and his head ducked down trying to negate some of the strikes that were throw at him. Charles knew he had to make a move soon or it was over for him. And on top of that the Ravenscar girl had pissed him off saying he was just showing off his shadowhunter power, she caught him off guard the second the supervisor had given them the signal to begin, the scarlett girl burst into action. Her calm composure was replaced by feral ferocity.

The jabs and kicks were like blurs to his grey eyes. Not even the Boxing trainers in his old high school could match this young girls speed much less her strength. Charles was pretty sure he only lasted this long because of his opponents animosity for him. The quick glimpses that he got of her eyes told him he wasn't even a challenge and more over the same disgust right before the match had begun. He was getting tired of this, being pushed around by a little redhead was embrassassing. Charles lashed out with a few quick jabs of his own but all were intercepted by the flurry of redness. He attacked again hoping to push her into a defensive stance only to have her shift her body to the side. Charles lost control of his momentum and the Ravenscar girl was inside his reach. She kicked his left leg out of under him, grabbing his left arm spinning herself and twisting his arm in a unnatural position. She threw the Hightower Giant over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground so hard the mats might have been paper on pavement.

"Hightower down, the victor is Ravenscar!" the Supervisor yelled. The scarlett haired girl left the mat with eyes from nearly everyone who wasn't training at the moment on her. Some were accusing glares, others were grateful twinkles and everyone else had shocked stares. "Hightower can you move?" His Supervisor asked him with a small amount of concern. "Sort of." He managed to say. "What's her problem?"

"She told you her problem with you." His concern gone. "perhaps you should think about what she said."

"She just called me out and then humilated me in front of everyone!" Charles whined. He got up and looked around until he found the source of his anger and humilation. Wasn't hard to find her in the crowds of training shadowhunters. Who else would have such hair like it was dyed in blood. The Ravenscar girl was at the benches sipping on a bottle of water with a blue hand towel around her neck. Though if she worked up a sweat you couldn't tell by looking at her. "Hey I want a rematch!" he told her.

She just looked at him with the same disgusted eyes. "Actually learn how to fight before you go charging in." She said to him. "Otherwise your going to get your comrades killed." Was she lecturing him? First she insulted him, then humilated him, now she was berating him. Charles didn't want anything from this girl anymore. Only to express his anger upon her.

"And stop being so childish." She scolded him once again. "This isn't some high school where all you need is some ripped body and good looks to get by." The Ravenscar girl turned her back to Charles who was fuming. His Ego was in tatters now and he wanted to take it all out on her.

"Charles hey man this isn't worth it." Simon came up from behind and put himself between Charles and the Redhead."You used to be the Daylighter?" The girl asked.

"Um yes i used to be." Simon answered though truthfully caught off guard by her sudden question. "I know it's hard to believe but its true."

"Oh I don't doubt your story." She pointed out. "You have experience with shadowhunters before you became one, that's a rare boon for mundanes." Simon did not fail to catch the acceptance in her voice. "I'm sorry for his rudeness...um i don't believe you gave your name." He was holding back a steaming Charles the best he could.

"It's Amelia." She said. "Amelia Ravenscar.

x x x

After Isabelle had calmed down from her murderous rage, she had broken into a small cry. Isabelle who never crys and never shows any sign of kind weakness had crumbled in front of the white haired devil that was Sebastion. She wouldn't call him anything else, she couldn't. They all had thought he was dead and finally could give in to peace and happiness. She wanted to live a life of honor and love with Simon, but now the object of her hatred had returned, and to make it worse he wasn't evil anymore or wasn't to begin with. Isabelle didn't know, just that after Alec had held her during her fit. He left to go back to the basement. "Jace said something that's worrying me." Alec said. Then left her alone with Maia who was sitting on one of the chairs, her legs pulled up and face buried in her arms.

It was safe to assume to that no one had any good memories of Clary's brother. Maia had watched Sebastion thrust a sword into her ex-boyfriends back. Tricked them all by being the friendly Sebastion Verlac, who he killed and impersonated. Unleashed demons for his father Valentine's Army that killed a number of shadowhunters and downworlders alike. brainwashed Jace into becoming his slave. Turning shadowhunters into Endarkened for the purpose of eliminating them all, and killed her and Alec's little brother Max who was just nine years old. That was one thing that she just couldn't let go. Max was her brother and she was there and she failed to protect him. Isabelle couldn't count the number of times that she wished it had been her and max survived.

"Hehe." Isabelle gave off a little laugh. If Simon could see her now he would hold her and tell her that it's going to be ok. Then probably scorn her for wishing something that can't be done. However Simon wasn't there. He was training at the Academy in Idris with her mother supervising him. That made Alec the Head of the Institute temporarily. Like anyone is going to take a 19 year old seriously right now.

"Hey Iz." Alec was at the entrance to the Library. Isabelle took a good look at her brother's face hoping for good news. "Are you ok?"

"No." She said flatly. "I just saw a man wearing a demons face." She turned her back to her brother, hiding the silent tears that stubbornly would not cease.

"I know how you feel Iz but considering what Jace got out of him, He's not the Sebastion that killed our brother." Alec tried to reason with her.

"Something just doesn't add up." Isabelle said. "Why is he here in the first place?"

When he woke up in the wine cellar thanks to the noise of laughing voices and rotten floorboards. Cacciatore had a much unwanted headache, like his brain had decided to try back flips and failed miserably. Portaling through dimensions was much harder on the body than he had anticipated. The uncalculable speeds mixed with the flashes of gold and twisting dark winds were nearly enough to make any untrained shadowhunter vomit or land in horrible positions the first time. He wouldn't have mind if the people upstairs had continued with they're little party however someone had vomited on the floor directly above the indolent man and some bile leaked through the floor falling on his left cheek.

"Disgusting." He growled to himself. "And i just wanted to rest for a bit." Cacciatore pulled himself up out of the bales of hay that he had fallen upon. As he stood, his black gear was covered in brown straw, cracks could be heard all through out his body. "Well I guess it was a good thing I got moving sooner, my body would've started to have fallen asleep on me." He said streching his arms over his head.

Done with his streching, Cacciatore found a mirror on the far side of the wine cellar. "Well isn't that convenient." He washed off of the bile on his cheek. And with one last glance he looked himself. Copper eyes, hair that had the sheen of bronze, and smile of like dark amber. However what he was really looking at was the runes that were drawn on his skin. Red, twisted, hungry for death, speaking of the language of demons.

"Everything looks good." He chimed. And went up the steps leaving his point of entry into the realm he had come in. "Why does this happen, honestly Grave needs to fix this bug." He complained to himself. Cacciatore opened the door leaving the cellar nearly running into a drunken man in blue flannel. "Oops sorry about that guess I've had one to many!" he said, even taking effort to make the words come out of his mouth.

"Oh no it was my fault my good sir." Cacciatore told him. "Here let me apologize." With a single pat on the shoulder. The man suddenly fell like his legs had given out on him. "I'll send you on a special one way trip to meet my god." He said kindly like he actually thought he was doing the drunk man a favor. "And don't worry I'll be sending you company very soon so your not lonely okay!" and gave the dying man another pat on the shoulder like a good fellow.

Cacciatore took one look at his surroundings. Couples dancing at one side of the floor, others drinking at a counter with various beverages in brown bottles. Twangy music playing from multiple speakers stationed at the corners of the ceiling. Cacciatore had never seen humans act so carefree with they're lives. It struck a nerve in him to know that they were enjoying themselves in his presence. The people of his realm were struck with fear and awe when they were before him. "We'll just have to do something about this." He said to himself unheard by the drunken stupor of maggots. Cacciatore reach for his belt and pulled a glass tube with the color of shade from it. "Amon." He said to it and the glass shaft was enveloped in wicked shadow. Producing a blade of dark glass coated in flaming darkness that began to swallow the light its surroundings and the bright mood of the people nearby.

With the bar becoming darker and the mood vexed by the sudden chill that came out of nowwhere. Cacciatore then wasted no time before engaging in his much anticipated work. The humans cut by the dark blade were instantly burned from the inside out, flesh and skin burnt black, blood evaporating, and bones becoming char and brittle. It took him less than minute to slaughter every human being in the bar. By the time he was done Cacciatore took a small coin of dark silver from his hard leather jacket and flicked it into the mess of the blacken bodies. "There a gift for our Shadowhunter friends of this realm."

Cacciatore walked out of the bar and into a brighting daybreak. The sun rose with a blood hue shining all with its crimson radiance."Such a proper sunrise to welcome your destoryer." He greeted the coming morning. "It's as if you know your end is coming at last by the Children of Belial." Cacciatore said with a grin.

Reviews please! Sorry for the wait works been a hassel. Hope you enjoyed it, I know its not as long as the others but I will do better as the story begins going deeper into the plot. Tell me what you think and thanks for everyone who has favorited, following and reviewed so far. The support is so much appreciated.


End file.
